Very-large-scale-integration (VLSI) circuits require stable and predictable voltage references over PVT (Process, supply Voltage, and Temperature) variations. Bandgap Voltage Reference (BVR) circuits are used to produce these temperature-independent voltage references. Some One Time Programmable (OTP) non-volatile memory designs require BVR circuits to be powered with core voltage. However, existing BVR circuit designs do not provide necessary accuracy at the typical low core voltage associated with Fin Field Effect Transistors (FinFET) technology used in OTP and other low voltage transistor technology.